


Shiny and Chrome into Valhalla

by lewdcifer



Series: The Afterlife of War Boys [1]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: F/M, Slight Violence, don't get me wrong i love the boy but i also love when people don't get what they want, mostly just sadness, nux goes to valhalla and it's everything he didn't want anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewdcifer/pseuds/lewdcifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nux's final words doomed him to an eternity in an afterlife he no longer craves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiny and Chrome into Valhalla

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adored Nux in the movie. That's why I decided to pick on him and make him miserable. I might add onto this, but we'll see. Also the Valhalla I'm picturing is like the Citadel, except with more greenery and water. And less killing and fighting. There's still cars n junk, but the War Boys don't get horribly maimed and killed, just horribly maimed.

The first thing Nux feels and hears when he wakes up is a slap on his back and someone yelling, "There you are brother! It's the little weasel himself!"

Nux looks up to see dozens of War Boys standing around him and smirking at him. He feels his stomach drop and instantly thinks,  _This is wrong. They're all dead. I should not be here._ They all take a few steps back as he sits up, 'dusting' himself off. He looks around and sees War Boys stretching around for miles, drinking and fighting and yelling around happily. His stomach clenches and he looks at the boys around him.

"Where am I?" He asks tensely.

"Valhalla, of course." One of them replies instantly. "You went out in true War Boy style, brother. We knew those people couldn't take us out of you."

"People?" Nux repeats.

"Them people you were fighting with. Imperator Furiosa and her lot. Your bloodbags and Joe's breeders. We were all watching the fight from here. Immortan's not very happy, but there's nothing he can do." Another responds, stretching his arms behind his back. The crowd loses its interest in him and they slowly trickle away, but the two War Boys who talk stay. Nux asks their names and learns that they are Dak and Jex, respectively. They walk around Valhalla as Nux asks them question after question.

"So everyone knows what I did? They know I joined Furiosa and helped the Wives escape?"

"Yeah, we all know. But it doesn't matter here--we're dead. We can't change anything. It's time to earn what we died for." Dak says.

"And the Immortan? He's not angry with me?" Nux asks hopefully.

"Oh no, he's furious," Jex smiles. "But you don't have to be afraid. He can't do anything to us here. He's got nothing to hold over us."

Nux nods quietly. He looks up at the pair who're staring at him, waiting. "I didn't want to be here," He admits softly. "When I died, I didn't want to end up here. This isn't meant for me anymore."

"Except it is, brother." Dak tells him. "You died the way the rest of us did. In battle, being Witnessed. Like the rest of us."

"But not as shiny or chrome like us!" Jex interrupts.

"Well, he's here anyways, so I don't think that mattered as much as we thought it did," Dak retorts.

"But I don't want to be here!" Nux protests. "I don't believe in this anymore! This isn't where I'm supposed to be!"

"Then where are you supposed to be? With your red head? Immortan's wife?"

"Yes! Maybe, I don't know. But I'm not supposed to be  _here._ I don't want this anymore." Nux says miserably.

Dak and Jex shrug before clapping him on the back. "You might as well make the best of it." Jex whispers as they walk away to join the rest of their brothers around them.

Nux watches them go sadly and sinks to the ground, kneeling. He watches the boys walk around him and give him mocking looks. Weakness is frowned upon, even in Valhalla. Nux feels desperation clawing at him and so he gets up and starts to run, leaving a trail of sand in the air behind him. He runs and runs and runs for who knows how long. He misses Capable. He misses Furiosa. He misses _Max._ His blood bag hadn't hated him for using him and sticking him in the front of his car. He hadn't even been angry when he'd choked on the guzzoline for the War Rig. He'd only patted him on the head and ushered him back into the Rig. Not like Immortan Joe, who'd been disappointed in him when he fell off the Rig. Mercy, how he wanted to die when that had happened. He couldn't really do anything right, but they'd never been furious with him. And now he's stuck  _here_ , somewhere he'll never seen them again.

After a while ( _Does time even pass the same here?_ He wonders to himself) his lips feel cracked and a thirst comes over him. Nux heads over to one of the less occupied watering holes and scoops up water to his lips. He takes a few sips and begins to sit when someone comes up and pushes him hard into the water. He gasps as he falls in and flails around desperately until he comes up from the surface and sees Slit standing in front of him, an ugly look on his face.

" _Traitor._ " Slit spits out vehemently.

Nux's stomach clenches and he quickly makes his way out of the water before standing up in front of Slit. "I--I didn't mean to." He sputters weakly. Nux barely has any time to react before Slit's fist hits him in the side of the face and knocks him down. Slit is quick to jump on him and straddle him before continuously punching him and screaming at him.

_"_ You--betrayed-- _me!_ You--betrayed-- _Immortan!_ You--betrayed-- _everything--we--ever--fought--for!_ " Slit snarls as he accentuates his words with punches. Nux tries to respond, but each time his head is hit he loses his train of thought. Eventually Slit's fury eases and he sits above Nux, panting and looking at his bloody knuckles. Nux looks up at him weakly and mouths  _I'm sorry._ Slit snorts before leaning over to gently touch his forehead to Nux's. "Yeah, I know you're sorry. Doesn't mean I forgive you yet, you little shit."

Slit gets off of him and washes his hands in the water before helping Nux to the edge and cleaning him off. "You're lucky you made it to Valhalla," Slit says. "You're lucky that you died in battle, and not in some soft way, like your sleep. Or by Larry and Barry." Slit looks over to Nux's shoulder and smiles softly at the two bumps on his friend's shoulder.

"They--they haven't been chewing on me like normal," Nux gasps weakly. "Why?"

Slit giggles at him. "This is Valhalla, stupid. We're not sick here anymore. No one gets sick, really. Just beaten up, like your skinny self."

Nux closes his eyes and Slit knocks him on the head, sending a wave of pain through Nux. "It's not time to sleep yet, traitor," Slit says, his tone joking. Nux flinches at that, but Slit pretends not to notice. "We've got a lot to do. Well,  _you've_ got a lot to do. Valhalla is a busy place. The fights are always going, the roads are always busy, and you've got to apologize to Immortan Joe."

"No." Nux says softly.

Slit does a small double take. "What? Of course you do. You want to make things better, don't you? No one will let you drive or protect you at night if you don't. It's like it was when we were alive, Nux. Still gotta pay our respects to the Immortan."

"I said,  _no._ Dak and Jex said I don't have to be afraid anymore. I don't have to do anything." Nux snaps.

"Of course not. But everyone still looks to Immortan. He 'rules' over this place. You wanna drive? You go to him. You wanna have a safe place to sleep? You go to him." Slit says knowingly.

"Will you let it go, Slit? _I don't want to be here!_ " I didn't want to end up here when I died!" Nux screams, sitting up and throwing sand at him. His head throbs painfully and Nux places his head between his legs, moaning. "I just want to go back, to Furiosa, to Max, to  _Capable._ I don't want this anymore, I don't want Valhalla."

"Course you do, stupid." Slit says tersely. "That's why you got Witnessed. That's how we get here. You  _wanted_ to come here. Stop being stupid and accept this already."

Nux looks up at Slit hatefully and then feels his hands curl into fists. He throws himself onto Slit and grabs his head. "NO! I DON'T WANT THIS. I DON'T WANT TO BE IN VALHALLA!"

Slit knocks him off easily and Nux yelps as he hits his head on the ground. "You're an idiot. A _traitor_. No wonder the Immortan was disappointed in you."

"The  _Immortan_ can go fuck himself," Nux spits. "And so can you."

Slit shoots him one more dirty look and kicks at him before walking away towards the Citadel and Nux curls up in the sand. He stares at his broken face in the reflection of the water before breaking into heaving sobs.  _This is wrong. This is all wrong. None of this is what I ever wanted._ Nux cries and cries for hours, his mouth open in a soundless scream with swollen eyes, wishing that Capable was here to save him and take him away from this hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't get me wrong, I love Nux. But the way he died made me wonder, "He just went out typical War Boy style. Does this still grant him entrance to Valhalla? Would he even want that anymore after everything he just went through? Probably not."  
> And that was when I decided to explore that option and make Valhalla into hell. Also, sorry if you hate the ending. I didn't have too much time to actually flesh this out and write it exactly how I wanted. If I have more time I'll come back to this and fix it up proper.


End file.
